Calm Down!
by BlindRider
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Hiccup dragged Astrid away from attacking Throk? Well here's how it all went down...


**Hi Peeps! This is just a small fic of what I think happened after Hiccup took Astrid away from almost sending Throk to Valhalla :D Feel free to suggest me some more prompts or storyline through reviews or DM's! I'll be doing quite a lot of these whenever I can think of any :P if anything I think this one shot can be slighty AU? You will all see why.**

 **As for those who are waiting on an update for "In Days Like This" I'll try to get it up within a day or two from now, but I really cannot guarantee anything due to the midterms comin up this week xP and I'm going to be totally brain dead after each and every one of them.**

 **With all that aside, sit back and entertain your brain with the story presented to you :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Can't wait to hear what you guys decide!" he shouted back, temporarily forgetting of what he is trying to contain, before realizing that he is slowly tipped forward and finding that he was about to be flipped over by his girlfriend.

"Oooh no no no no NO NO!"

 **SMASH**

"Oohh" he can only whimper as he lay atop of a bunch of grouped up barrels. _'That's going to leave a mark'_ he thought to himself.

He thought things were done before he heard the sharp scratch of an axe.

' _Oh what the Hel, this is Astrid, she's not going to stop before she actually-'_ his thought was cut off when he had to quickly dodge a deadly axe swing, yelping a loud "WHOA!" before the axe crashed down on the pile of barrels. Turning them to smithereens. Also scaring out a feline creature that happened to be in the wrong place in a _very_ wrong time.

Speaking of scared, a certain onyx dragon decided to bail out on him. Leaving him to deal with the infernal tornado that is currently raging in front of all him, all by himself. _'What a great friend he is'_ he thought, rather irritated.

Well, he was quite used to be given the usual treatment of Astrid's "Honey and the Hatchet" kind of way. But seeing that those piece of barrel smithereens could've been mixed with pieces of his OWN flesh, he can't help but fire a warning in reflex.

"Hey watch it!" he fired out without consideration, instantly regretting it as he finds her blades to be pointed right at his face. Causing him to raise both his hands in surrender and gulping as nervousness wallows over him.

Stood in front of him was his girlfriend, still seething from her outburst and was looking to be quite far away from being done.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock" she slowly said, indicating the large magnitude of problems that he has buried himself into "What makes you think that can just interfere between ME and my target, while going by unscathed?"

"Eheheh… about thaaat" he nervously began, trying to concoct a viable reasoning, all to no avail. He eventually came up with the a rather spontaneous one "Because… I'm your betrothed and… I didn't _really_ expect you to make an attempt to kill me?"

Well, he could've done better reasoning in all honesty. This was indicated through Astrid's still raging growl, and with her sticking her axe even closer to his face as a sign of her displeasure in his responses "I'm really not in the mood for games Haddock. Not after what he just said"

"Okay okay, just lower your axe down a bit. I don't want to feel more threatened than I already am"

Her expressions were still furious, but she "complied" by pulling her axe an inch further away from his face, to which he can only sigh in response.

"Alright" he began his reasoning, with both hands still up "Okay… _maybe_ it was probably more to the fact that I AM the person in charge in this place, and I could probably do better with not seeing any heads rolling around in the deck below before lunch. Especially, if it's the head of someone that is not from around here"

Astrid however, was not satisfied. _Yet_. "And you think that those reasons would justify your actions that prevented me to at least knock some SENSE, into that caveman?"

Hiccup grimaced at the use of the word "caveman". Sure, it was a bit out of the line for Throk to just but in and try to take Ruff away as his wife, but "caveman" is not quite the word that he would choose to describe him. More like _outdated_.

"Look I know and fully understand that what Throk is attempting to do, or hopefully _was_ attempting to do is quite out of the line-"

Astrid then interjected rather loudly "OF COURSE IT WAS OUT OF LINE! WHAT MAKES HIM THINK THAT-"

"I'm not done yet Astrid…" he said patiently as he regains her attention alongside a scowl from her "But we also have to understand that he came from a tribe that has totally different background with how things work in here and Berk. So how bout' we give him some time to make some adjustments to following the customs around here, and see whether or not he can peel off of his… _outdated_ ways of taking someone's hand into marriage"

He could see that she was still unconvinced. So he decided to try a technique that always works on her every time she has a rage session with her axe.

Putting on the most pleading look that he could muster, he placed his hands on her axe as a gesture of lowering it down, while gazing softly to her eyes and speak out in the most crooning voice a man can make.

"Please? Astrid?"

' _Damn it, he's doing the thing again'_ Of course Astrid knew what Hiccup is currently attempting to do, he does it every time she has a raging fit or when she gets to one of her bad days.

And for Thor's sake, why is it that after dealing with that method for a long time. She still couldn't find a way to DEAL with it.

They stayed for quite a while. With Hiccup wondering on whether or not is his method still "effective" and with Astrid trying to decide she should cool her nerves down, or sock that persuasive boyfriend of hers in the face and get all of this problems, over and ended with.

She really didn't have a strong argument for the latter does she?

With a loud sigh she sheathed her axe back, whilst noticing the relieved and happy look that took over her boyfriend's feature.

"You're lucky that I actually love you" she made a short quip while crossing her arms and glancing away from his endearing stare.

He can only laugh in both relief and delight, but also hinting a bit of worry "I love you too milady. But may I suggest that you pay more attention to yourself after your rage fits?"

"Huh?" before she can even check, Hiccup grabbed her hand and moved it up to her face in order to display the crimson blood that is trickling down to her arm, and seems some dropping down on to the ground.

"Oh" was all she could say as she realized that she had somehow cut her own hand in the middle of bashing all those barrels "Didn't feel that earlier"

Hiccup chuckled "Of course you didn't… you were too busy trying cut me up to yak dices and mixing me up with those shards of the barrel"

He chuckled for a bit longer before noticing Astrid's deadpan expression, indicating the lack of amusement that she has to his response.

"Umm, anyways!" he tried to recover himself before he earns another near death experience from her "Better get that wound checked up. Don't want it to get serious do we? Let's get to my hut, I'll patch you up right away"

He heard her mumble a soft "Okay" before walking her to his hut.

 _Half an hour later…_

He was wrapping her hands in some clean cloths after washing it out and making sure that it's not infected, or that displays anything of signs of danger that could appear from the wound. All while making sure that Astrid stays still and does not aggravate both the wound and her anger, once again. She also brought a bag of ice along with her, leaving him only to wonder why she would need it, but that's a question for later.

As he was wrapping the final pieces of cloth, he gave a slight piece of advice "Next time, do your rage fits out in the open. Void of any people so that you don't accidentally kill or hurt someone. Or rather, do it on an empty field without any objects around you, just so that I don't have to constantly give you medical treatment after you cutting yourself like this" It probably came out a bit harsher than he had intended, but he had a point to get across "Still, all that doesn't mean that I condone such actions. It's a bit unhealthy to release your anger that way"

In all honesty, he expected her to make a quick retort on his scolding manner, but was intrigued when he heard a small-

"Sorry…"

Hiccup looked up, seeing that she was looking a bit down due to all the guilt and displeasure that she had caused in the last hour.

"Sorry for what?" he asked rather casually, causing Astrid sigh and reply with her voice tinted a bit by regret.

"Sorry that I lashed out on you like that… that was totally out of the line, even for me" she said in a voice that was just beyond a mumble.

"What?" Hiccup chuckled "You were just defending your own belief, there is absolutely nothing wrong with that! Albeit you could do with less of the violence and more persuading"

Astrid for some reason, looked exasperated "Oh gods, that's beside the point Hiccup" she leaned forward and pressed a hard finger to the back side of his head.

To which Hiccup instantly reacts by hissing in pain and immediately covering his rather bumped head "Hey ow AH! Hey don't do that…"

Astrid smirked in satisfaction as she realized that her early premonition was correct "You seriously think that I wouldn't notice? All those small hisses while we were walking here. Constantly holding the back of your head? Here" she ended as she passes the ice bag over to him.

Hiccup let out a sheepish smile alongside an understanding gaze "So that's why you brought the ice bag along…"

Astrid can only smile on his selflessness. _'Well it's Hiccup alright… never puts anyone else above himself'_ she silently thought, before restating "But seriously though, I'm really sorry… if there's any way I can make up to you-"

"No" Hiccup interjected "There's no need for that Astrid. Remember, you did nothing wrong! There's no need to make anything up to me" he ended with a smile. But Astrid still didn't feel that much better.

"Hiccup really… just tell me-"

"No… Astrid I said there is no need" he said once more.

"But really-"

"Astrid…"

"Hiccup I-"

"Astrid"

"Really Hiccup I-"

"Astrid…" he finally said while grabbing both her shoulders and laughing in the process, not really grasping the reason of why she wanted to make something up to him so bad "Really Astrid, it's totally fine! You can ask me all you want but I'm not going to tell you to make it up to me, because there's nothing to make up for!"

He was relieved to hear her breath of resignation, before she crossed her arms and gaze into his eyes.

"Fine… but that does not mean that I feel any better than before" she finally gave up.

Hiccup then chuckled "Aah well you'll come around! Besides, there are better things that we can do rather than just bickering about this" he says as he gave a small peck on her bandaged hand.

She smiled and they both sat there for a while. Contemplating on what to do in case Fishlegs decided to tell Throk to actually propose Ruffnutt.

That was before she came up with a thought, that if he wouldn't let her feel any better about herself, then she'll just make sure that HE feels better.

"Hey Hiccup?" she began, earning a small hum in response from Hiccup who was just enjoying the sun with his eyes closed.

"Wouldn't you think that it'll be best for us to get working on that new Dragon Eye that you're making?"

Hiccup peeked at her through one eye, as if he was analyzing her. And damn right he was! "Astrid… if this all about just trying to feel any better-"

"Oh no no no, I was just thinking that if we could finish it a lot sooner… wouldn't it give us faster advantage over Krogan and his crew? Just a thought though… maybe I could help around for once" she said while putting up the most innocent looking face she could muster.

Hiccup squints at her for a bit. Clearly unconvinced by her reasoning, but decided to play along with it.

"Alright then. We better get a move on if we want to make actual progress"

She had to hold herself in just to not act all giddy, and instead she just lets out a convincing "Alright then let's go!"

The two went out of his hut and walked to the Clubhouse, where he had left the pieces of the new Dragon Eye after further observations the day before.

That is, while observing the beautiful girl he was happily walking together with.

He smiled at the thought of how something so divine, could hide such a storm of an anger.

Of course he knew that she was just offering to help him as a way of making it up to him, he can read her like a book, and so can she read him like book.

But he didn't care all too much. For as long as she is the calm before the storm, she is also the harbinger of all doom when it comes to becoming one Hel of a raging storm.

But at least… he's just happy and content to know that…

' _At least she has certainly calmed down'_

And that he would rather have her in this state, in the current moment, rather than her other frightening features.

* * *

 **Dammnn, Astrid really went for it didn't she xD**

 **Now to me, it is slightly AU cause Astrid didn't actually have a bandage or some other wrapping besides her usual ones on her arm when she and Hiccup were talking to Tuffnut, so yeaaah :P**

 **Anyways feel free to leave suggestions as I'll be needing quite some of them :)**

 **Thanks for Reading y'all!**

 **-Blind**


End file.
